Alpha
by AnimeAngelSuccubus
Summary: She had always been the alpha; it was all she knew. Why exactly is that?


Alpha

**I do not own **_**Total Drama **_**or its characters. Especially this one. **

The waves crashed against the sandy shore under the star filled sky, gently rocking back and forth like the hand of a mother rocking a cradle. Suddenly, the stillness was disturbed by a frothy bubbling from down below and the sea began to undulate and rise. Bursting from waters was a head of straight blonde hair, followed by a gasping noise and mindless flailing. The golden headed girl swam her way to shore before the water became too shallow and she had to walk. Her red and white cheerleader's outfit clung to her shivering body and her white boots made a sickly sloshing sound with each step.

Another followed behind her, this one crawling on her hands and knees until she was far enough from the water to collapse without fear of being washed away. She resembled the first girl almost exactly, aside from the standing girl having a mole on the right side of her face. Both girls were left panting for air and trying to force what water they swallowed from their bodies. After a few minutes the dry heaving ended and both girls' nerves had started to settle from the harrowing ordeal. The standing girl's teal eyes hardened into a glare and aimed itself at the other on the beach. She was angry, no, furious at what had just happened to her and she knew who she could take it out on.

Moving deafly quiet under the dark night sky, she stood over the other and placed her fists on her hips. "_Samey," _the word was strained as it came off of her tongue and dripped with such venom that was almost inhuman. The girl lying down, who was identified as Samey, opened her eyes only to be met with the hard stare of her twin. Any peace she had felt at the relief of being alive was quickly wiped away as she could have sworn she would be destroyed right then and there. When Amy was mad, it was always a bad thing for the younger twin, but this was something completely new.

The rage that was emanating from Amy was suffocating; it seemed like a sentient being all on its own. Samey had never seen her sister this mad, and she unfortunately knew what her reason was. A nervous laugh was all she could manage in hopes of calming the situation, but it seemed that it only made things worse. The scowl that had been decorating the older girl's face cracked, and was replaced with a sickly sweet smile. This terrified Samey more since she didn't know what to expect from a look like that. It was obvious her sister was still enraged and that smile wasn't fooling anyone. Whatever she was planning was likely going to cause a lot of physical and emotional pain for the submissive twin.

"What were you thinking Samey? Because of you, neither of us is going to get the million dollars, not that you would have had it anyway. And now where are we? On some island that probably doesn't have any people on it!" Her attempt at a calm demeanor vanished like a puff of steam and the full extent of Amy's rage began to show. "I knew you were stupid, but who could have thought you were _this _stupid? I'm cold, I'm hungry and now I'm broke! I swear on everything that is holy Samey, I will make your life a living hell until the end of your days!"

The tirade had ceased for the time being as it had reached the point where Amy couldn't even look at her sister anymore. Samey had curled up into a ball as her sister screamed and waited for the yelling to stop. When the silence came, Samey stayed curled up as she expected a kick to occur at any time. When no blow came, she dared a peek from between her fingers only to find Amy not there. While she did indeed hate her sister and would usually be glad when she was gone, being stuck on an island alone wasn't on her list of good ideas. So, with much hesitation, Samey got up to her feet and went off to find her sister.

Amy was still enraged at her servant sister's act of perceived betrayal as she continued to stop up the beach. She needed to find some kind of shelter before she froze to death in the middle of the night. _'How dare she do this to me? How dare she suddenly grow a spine? I am the alpha twin; I am _always _the alpha twin.' _That statement was indeed true as, throughout their lives, Amy had always been dominate over Samey. At least, that is the image they always projected. Amy never liked to admit that at one point, she wasn't like she was today. At one point, Amy actually got along with her sister, they were even best friends!

It was back when they were really young, almost too long for them to remember, but they were always together. Amy didn't even call her Samey back then, she always called her Sammy. The two sisters were like two peas in a pod; never seen without the other and always helping each other. It was a nicer, sweeter time for the both of them, but all too soon, it turned into something ugly.

As time went on, Amy began to have changing feelings about her younger sister, feelings that she didn't quite understand. Sammy was born seventeen minutes after her sister due to breathing complications and because of that, she was constantly fussed over by their parents. Sometimes, it was hard for the elder twin to receive any attention from their parents because they felt the need to constantly baby the younger girl. As they grew older, Amy found herself feeling an emotion towards her sister that she had never felt before; jealousy. Why was Sammy so important now when her problems only happened when they were younger? She was fine now but it seemed that if she even sneezed their parents would drop everything for her.

Amy did not like being jealous, in her mind, people should have been jealous of her. At age five she was made captain of their youth cheering squad, a feat that hadn't been done by anyone her age in years. In her mind that made her an object of admiration that needed to be praised. Amy had inherited quite the competitive streak from her parents, and it only seemed to grow with time. It was that win, however, that made her realize something that she hadn't before. When she was winning, her parents paid more attention to her.

When she was up on that stage, gleaming like a star in the spotlight, all eyes were on Amy and _not_ on her sister. Like that, a plan formulated in the little deviant's head that she was sure would ensure her all the attention she needed. She tried out for more and more things, doing all she could to prove to her parents that she was better than Sammy. Although, as she did more and more, her victories still only filled a small part of this inner desire that seemed to burn like a flame inside of her. That's when it hit her; why only prove that she was better than her sister when she could prove that her sister wasn't special at all?

It was then that she began to drag Sammy with her everywhere she went and made her try out for the same things that she did. They were on the same cheerleading teams, they had all of the same classes; they were practically joined at the hip like they used to be. Except now, Amy would make it so that everyone, including her sister, knew that she was the alpha twin. It started small, a few criticisms now and then on her form and how Sammy did on her schoolwork. Then, it grew into name calling, shaming behind closed doors and humiliation. Once they were around their pre teenage years was when the abuse truly started. Then came the emotional beatings as well as the physical ones, hair pulling and hitting was a normal afternoon for the girls.

Amy had grown into a monster and the truly sick part was, she regretted nothing. She loved it when she shoved her sister into a wall or read her diaries. She relished the tears that slid down her double's pale cheeks as she verbally tore her apart. Al of it was like some sick thrill, a poison that turned her rotten and she couldn't drink enough of it. By the time they had both reached sixteen Sammy, or rather Samey had been turned into an empty shell of what she was so long ago. Meanwhile, Amy had also turned into a shell of her former self, but this one grew hardened and callous over the years.

She knew what she had done, that she had traded in her sister's friendship for a life of popularity and glamour. Even turning their own parents on the younger child had been easy once she started blaming her for things. All eyes were on her now; she was up on a pedestal for everyone to gaze upon in glorious awe. What did she care if that pedestal was made of lies, deceit and torment; sealed together with the tears of another? She had made it to a goal, and she wouldn't stop until she concurred life with her attitude leading the way.

Yet, there were times that she would admit to herself that it wasn't all that she wanted in life. There were times at night, where the sound of her sister sobbing in the next room made her feel sick to her stomach. That with every slap to the face she delivered both verbally and physically, that she felt the pain as well. It wasn't because of some twin telepathy; it was seeing the tearing teal eyes that broke her down a little inside. When she hit her sister was the worst, as each punch made her want to die a little inside.

Somewhere deep inside she hated doing this to her sister, as if the little girl that she once was wanted to reach out and stop her. No matter what though, she always silenced that voice, pushing down its whining and replacing it with her determination and anger. Listening to that voice would do nothing but make her weak, like her sister, and Amy would not be weak. She stopped in her tracks and stared up at the large silvery moon over the dark waters of the night. Amy was strong and she wanted all to know it, even if it took some sacrifices to stay there. So what if her sister had to take the fall for her own good? This life was all about Amy, and Samey only played a small part of it. No matter what happened to her, even if Amy wasn't the top of anything else, she knew she would always be the alpha over Samey.

**Alright everyone, hope you guys like this one, considering who it is about. I wanted to get Amy out of the way seeing as I **_**really **_**don't like her, along with a lot of Total Drama fans. It wasn't that hard to write for her surprisingly enough, but I can't wait to get started on Sammy (yes, I call her Sammy as that is her name). So, until next time my babies, follow, favorite and review. Mwah!**


End file.
